Changing Seasons
by Mad-Eye Not-Moody
Summary: Jackson Overland is a charming college student he likes girls and girls like him. Elsa Winters on the otherhand likes good music and books. These two worlds are about to colide. Because of a bet that Jack and his Friends made. And then there is Aquilo. Elsas mysteriouse Email friend who seems to know her better than anybody else. Will Elsa fall for Jack? And who is Aquilo?
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be sooo awesome" Anna giggled.

"Yeah, studying in the smallest, sleepiest town ever... how awesome!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Elsa don't be that grumpy you know that Pemberley is the best College around." Anna said "take a candybar they are in my bag. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Anna." Her sister said and made face while she opened it.

"Now lighten up big sis we'll reach it in a few minutes." Anna turned the Radio up and started to sing along.

Elsa plugged her headphones in and turned the Volume up. Anna always was the livelier girl of both. She was also the one with more friends and also more boys were into her. Not that Elsa thought men could find her ugly. No she was just not as much fun to be around as Anna was. But Elsa was not jealous she loved Anna and she really didn't care that much about boys or many friends. She cared about Anna and good Books and the few friends she had. She closed her eyes and tried to relax for a moment. How she missed her warm bed and all of her books around her...

"Elsa wake up we're here let's get inside and have a look at our new home." Anna took her hand and dragged her into the building.

"Look at this isn't it beautiful?" The Red haired girl stood in the middle of the loft. Elsa had to admit it this Loft was actually really nice. There was more than enough space for all their stuff. And they had an amazing few over the whole city.

"It is pretty nice, I like it!" Elsa smiled.

"I told you so" Anna said with a victorious smile. "And now we're gonna grab some food and drinks."

"Always hungry aren't you?" Elsa laughed.

Kristoff, Hiccup and Jack sat in their usual corner of their favourite Bar. Jack was telling the story of how he got that random chicks number at the party yesterday night.

"You really spilled your drink over her white dress and she still believed it just was an accident?" Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah she even thought I just wanted to wash it off." Jack chuckled

"Jack, you my friend are lucky." Hiccup said clapping his friends shoulder.

"Nah man that's not luck. It is a gift i've got. I can make any girl fall in love with me" Jack smirked.

"Not even in your wildest dreams." Hiccup laughed and shook his head.

"If you're so sure you can, than why aren't we making a bet out of this?" Kristoff grinned.

"No prob. I'm going to win it anyway." Jack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Okay..." Hiccup said, "If we win. We'll get your motorcycle for at least a month."

"Fair enough" Jack nodded, "but if I win you'll pay the fuel for my motorcycle for a month."

Hiccup and Kristoff nodded. And the boys clinked their beer bottles together.

"So which one should I take" Jack asked looking around.

"How about the one with the short brown hair?" Kristoff suggested.

"No thanks, I don't want to get in trouble with her boyfriend." Jack nodded towards a hunky boy at the counter.

"What about the pale black haired over there?" Hiccup said.

"To boring." Jack said dryly. "I need someone who is much more exhilarating. Someone like..." Jack looked around and stopped at a girl with platinum blond hair who just stood up to order something. She was wearing a tight black leggings and a black t-shirt. Her messy hair fell over her shoulders.

"That's her. " Jack nodded towards the girl "I think I'll choose her."

"Okay Bud, the platinum blond it is." Kristoff said.

"Have fun." Hiccup called after him.

Elsa stood up to order Anna and herself another glass of white wine. While she waited for the bartender to recognize her, she felt like someone was watching but she couldn't tell who it was. After she ordered she went back to her sister.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked with a worried frown.

"Everything's fine I just had the feeling someone's watching me." Elsa answered.

"Okay, that nothing you should be worried about. Guys are watching you all the time" Anna chuckled.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Elsa pretended to hit her little sister.

"I'll go to the rest room. I'll be back in a sec." Anna said laughing.

"No problem!" Elsa nodded. She watched how Anna stood up and went to the Bathroom. Then she took out her book and continued reading. The late afternoon sun was shining right into her face. And she actually started to enjoy herself. But all of a sudden her little perfect universe was disturbed by a manly voice.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a bar like this?" Elsa looked up. Directly into the eyes of a tall, hunky man. He wore his hair in short black ponytail. And he had a narcissistic sneer on his face. Elsa rolled her eyes. _'What an bloated Idiot.'_

"Reading a book... obviously." Elsa answered dull looking down again.

"So you're all about being mysterious, huh? I like it, makes it much more interesting for me. Would you like another drink?" the young man asked.

Elsa looked up again. Now she was really annoyed. "What did you say your name was again?"

"The name is Gaston. But you can call me whatever you've got in mind." Gaston said and winked.

"Okay Gaston, see this?" Elsa held up her book "I actually want to read and right now. And the only thing that's standing between me and this book is you. So could you please be so kind and piss off, because I'm not interested..."

"Your eyes are so gorgeous when you're angry." He interrupted her.

"Were you even listening?" Elsa asked irritated.

Jack was on his way to the girls table in his hands to glasses of white wine. But just in the moment when he was about to enter her table a sleazy looking guy approached her. Quick Jack turned to sit down at the next free table. There he listened to the whole conversation. _"This guy does really not know when he should leave_." Jack laughed about the lame pick up lines he tried and how smart the girl ditched him. But before this could get out of hand Jack decided to entered the conversation.

"Sorry that it took me so long Babe, I couldn't get a cab. How was work today?" Jack asked her with a crooked smile. He took a closer look at the platinum blond. Her sparkling blue eyes focused him while smirked with her dark red lips. She wore an arctic monkey's tank top over a simple black leggings and chucks in the same colour. _"She really was drop-dead gorgeous"_

"Let me think for a moment." Elsa began "It had beginning, middle and an end."

"It was a pleasur meeting you Gaston." Elsa said to the boy who didn't look that amused any longer.

"Yeah, you too." Gaston said and left.

Right when Elsa thought she was about to lose it. A guy with white hair interrupted the conversation. He wore a dark jeans grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket and he really looked handsome. When Gaston finally was gone she turned to him.

"Thanks for the help but I could have handled this on my own. I'm a big girl you know." She said sarcastic.

"I don't doubt it." Jack said with a smirk "but I think a women with your looks should not have to deal with guys like him." Jack gestured towards Gaston.

"Live is kind of hard for women like me." Elsa answered wryly and rolled her eyes. _"Yeah next idiot in line. That's just my luck"_

"Maybe your just sending the wrong signals?" Jack said and shrug his shoulders.

"Oh which signals am I sending to you?" Elsa asked slightly interested. _"Maybe he isn't as boring as I thought"_

"Well, you're reading in a Bar... So you're obviously not interested in a conversation. And if that wasn't clear enough there is always that "Fuck off" which is written all over your forehead." He gave her a cheeky smile. And Elsa snickerd. _"She definitely is something"_ Jack thought.

"Because who would believe a man would sit beside a woman," He paused to sit down. Now they sat face-to-face "who he does not know, and would be interested in who she is and what she does. Without his own agenda." Jack continued

"Yeah I wouldn't even know what that would look like." Elsa said _"He sure is nice but I'd rather continue reading"_

"At first he would say: That his name is Jackson Overland and that he is studying at Pemberley. But she wouldn't be interested, because she'd probably just counting the seconds 'til he'd left." Jack laughed because he knew she actually was counting the seconds.

Elsa nodded. " _Shit he caught me..."_

"But then he'd ask her who she was and what she does and she might blow him of or she might say..." The young man raised one eyebrow waiting for her answer.

Elsa bit her lip because she could not decide if he just wanted to play with her or if he actually was interested. But she decided to answer because she was kind of interested in which direction this conversation went.

"My name is Elsa Winter's and I'm majoring in literature at Pemberley" She finally said.

Jack was about to say something when suddenly someone was calling his name. Jack turned around and saw that his friends were about to leave. He stood up and gave Elsa another crocked smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Elsa Winters"

"Yes, it was." Elsa smirked.

Jack bowed and than her turned to follow his friends. Elsa watched him leaving with friends. A waitress approached the table and placed two glasses of white wine on it.

"From the gentleman who just left." she said.

Elsa snickered again. Anna came back and sat beside her.

"Who was the handsome Devil, that was talking to you?" She asked with a curious smirk.

 **So this is the first chapter of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.**

 **And sorry for the bad English I'm not a native so please forgive me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

„So Jack …"Hiccup turned to him as soon as they stood outside the Bar "How did it go?" His friends eyed him with curiously. Jack flashed a smug smile because they stick to his lips.

"Well..." Jack smirked again and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"Man don't be a jerk and tell us what happened." Kristoff punched him softly on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay" Jack laughed and rub his shoulder "Her names Elsa Winters and she is majoring in literature at Pemberley." Jack said.

"And when will be your first date." Hiccup asked.

Jack rubbed his neck, "Yeah about that... She's a tough one but soon we'll be going out I promise. But tonight my friends I'm a free man and that means we're going out! I heard there'd be a huge party at the Zoom tonight."

"Let's check it out." Hiccup suggested.

The small club was crowded with people dancing flirting and drinking. The boys made their way to the counter and ordered beer and Tequila shots. Jack looked around to find his next victim. His eyes met the eyes of a tall dark haired girl on the dance floor. She bit her lip and flashed him a sexy smile. It looked like he was her victim for tonight. Jack grinned.

"Guys I'm going dancing." He said not looking away from the girl.

Hiccup and Kristoff turned around. Watching their friend dancing with the dark haired beauty.

"How..." Kristoff shook his head in disbelief "How does he do it? We're here since five minutes and he already got a chick..."

"I don't know man" Hiccup patted his shoulder "I don't know."

"What's your name?" Jack asked the girl as he danced closer to her.

She smiled "My names Eris" she said laying her arms around his neck. "And you are?" she asked

"Well... I'm Jack" he placed one hand on the small of her back "So Eris, I actually have to say I'm not really in to house music. So would you mind continuing this little dance somewhere else? Maybe at my apartment?" He whispered right into her ear and flashed a sexy crocked smile.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered back.

Elsa sat at the window and read in her edition of Fight Club listening to her favourite Arctic Monkeys album. Anna was sleeping she was tired from the journey. But like always Elsa couldn't sleep so she decided to read. But she wasn't able to focus on the book. Too many things were on her mind. She was nervous about the lectures which were about to start soon. Thinking about it made her even more nervous. She needed to clear of her mind. Elsa dropped down on the couch and started up the console. Playing video games always helped her.

The smell of freshly made coffee woke her up at the next morning. She lifted her head. She must have been fallen asleep on the couch.

"Good morning Elsie." Beside her and handed her a hot cup of coffee. Elsa sat up and took it.

"Don't call me that."

"Couldn't sleep." Elsa said and rubbed her eyes.

"Elsa you really should take a shower" Anna laughed

"What do I smell bad?" Elsa asked.

"No, but you're hair looks like some animals are living inside it." The ginger chuckled.

Elsa jumped up and hurried to the next mirror.

"Holly shit" she cursed. "I look like a scarecrow" Anna giggled over Elsa's reaction and watched her sister running into the bathroom.

Elsa placed her iPod on the shelve and connected it to the boxes. She climbed into the shower and turned the water on. As the warm water hit her skin she started to feel more alive. She started to sing along to Elliot Roots Punks and Poets *****. She didn't even know that this song was on it. Elsa dried her hair and put on fresh under wear and danced to her room. Elsa put on her favourite blue jeans and the T-Shirt with "the mighty Thor" printed on. She might be a bit too tall for it but it was a gift from one of her old friends and she didn't care if anyone could see her belly button. Elsa turned up the volume and started to dance furiously around while the speaker cried out loud.

 _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_ _  
_ _Bury me till I confess_ _  
_ _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_ _  
_ _And I can't get you out of my head_

Jack woke around 11:30 when Eris left. He heard the door shut. Jack sat up and looked around the room there was a small note pinned to the mirror and his boxers were dangling from the lamp. He grabbed them and put them on. Then he stepped to the mirror to read the note.

" _Thanks for the hot dance last night Jack. Eris."_

Jack smirked. It really was hot. The boy hurried into the shower before Kristoff awoke, he always used all of the hot water. After his short shower Jack got dressed and made himself a cup of coffee to take it back to his room. He stood before the mirror to check his hair. A strand of silver was hanging into his brown eyes ***.** Jack stepped back from the mirror and eyed himself. Something was moving in the reflection. He turned around and headed towards the window. Was it... He took a closer look. Yes it definitely was Elsa dancing around in her room. She jumped around in a short T-Shirt that emphasized her figure. _"Hell she is sexy."_ Jack grinned as she had her eyes closed. A jarring noise made him turn around it was the alarm on his phone. He had to work in half 'n hour. Jack turned back to the window but Elsa was gone. He sighed put his shoes on, grabbed his helmet and went out.

Madame Adelaide was expecting him at _„The Owl and the Pussy Cat"_ her very own bookshop and café. She smiled and took a look at her watch.

"You're too late young man." She laughed. "Like always."

"Sorry I was distracted." He smirked _"And I'm not even lying" he thought and grinned._

The Owl and the Pussy- Cat, which was named after the famous poem by Edward Lear, was probably the only bookshop in town which had an extra delivery service for their books. And no one else than Jack was their delivery boy. He also worked behind the counter and had to sort books but once a week he was allowed to make the deliveries and this were the best days. Jack always loved the expression on the faces when he brought them their books.

"The new books I ordered arrived this morning would you please be so kind to sort them into the shelves." The old lady asked him and smiled while one of her cats jumped on the shelf beside Adelaide so she wouldn't have to bend down to reach her. Jack nodded and started to sort the books into the shelves.

Anna was out with their cousin Rapunzel. Elsa also liked her but Anna and Blondie were best friends and she couldn't take the squealing both were doing when something funny happened. Which was like all the time? So Elsa thought it would be good idea to explore the city. She read that the city had a music store which sold many of the albums in vinyl. Elsa looked up the address went out to get her motorcycle. It felt like it was years since she rode it the last time. Elsa looked into the sun she loved the feeling of the last summer sun on her skin. She parked right in front of the shop. The sign read _"club of twenty seven"._ The platinum blonde went inside and went right towards the vinyl department. Elsa rummaged through the records. But she couldn't find one that aroused her interest.

"Try this one it's just amazing."

Elsa spun around a blonde girl was holding a Single towards her. Creep was written on the cover.

"Thanks, I guess" Elsa said confused.

"Oh sorry, I'm Astrid Hofferson" the girl said and smiled "I thought you were looking lost."

Elsa laughed "I'm Elsa Winter" she shook the girl's hand.

A while later the girls found themselves still talking about the favourite music and bands.

"Well... you've got an awesome taste in music." Elsa said to Astrid

"Yours isn't that bad too." The blond smiled. "Hey how about we go and have some coffee?" she asked.

Elsa took a look at her watch. It was already 16:00. "Yeah sure, do know someplace where we can go?"

"I actually know the best place." Astrid smiled

The two girls stand before the owl and the pussy-cat.

"What a strange name" Elsa said

Astrid smirked "It really has the weirdest name but they actually make the best chocolate cake in town."

"Oh I would kill for chocolate cake." Elsa said and the two giggling girls entered the store.

The girls were so focused on talking to each other. That they didn't realize Jack who just headed out side with loads of books he had to deliver. He also didn't realize Elsa.

"Oh Anna everything is so exciting, so new I can't wait for my art lectures to start." Rapunzel squealed in excitement.

"Yes it is." Anna squealed. "I'm so thrilled to finally meet new people. It really got bored at home; you know knowing everyone at school no chance to make a new expression. Always the same lame people around you."

Her cousin nodded. "I know what you mean. But I always thought you liked your school."

"I did but all my friends are gone now and only the same boring people stayed." Anna said taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"And how's Elsa taking it?" Rapunzel asked with a worried frown.

"I don't know she doesn't want to talk about it. At least not with me." Anna said with a sad look in her eyes.

Rapunzel grabbed her cousins hand "Don't worry she'll be fine." She smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Elsa is tough she always was the tougher than everyone else." Anna's face light up again. "Let's get going Punzel." She grabbed her bag, stood up and bumped right into a brown cord suit. Anna landed on her but and the cup right on her favourite skirt.

"Oh Shit, I'm so sorry are you okay?" a manly voice asked her.

 ***The next chapters may contain more songs not every one might know. I really like them maybe you'll too. ;)**

 ***I know that Jack Frost actually has white hair and blue eyes... but I like the idea that Jackson Overland's natural eye and hair colour is brown and he's dying his hair silver.**

 **This was my second chapter I hope you guys like it. And thank you so much for the nice reviews. I know this chapter might not be this exciting but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll do my best to post the next episode as soon as possible. But I won't promise anything. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna looked up into a pair of green eyes.

"Well I-I-I... I'm okay I guess." She stuttered. The young man held his hand out for her. Anna grabbed it not looking away from his eyes.

"Oh no, your skirt." The boy cried out.

Anna looked down at her skirt. The peach- coloured fabric was soaked with cocoa.

"There goes my favourite skirt" she sighed.

The brown haired boy looked like he would burst into tears any minute "I'm awfully sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow? I'm Hans Westergard by the way" The boy smiled at her

"Anna... Anna Winters" she answered "don't worry about the skirt. I can wash it."

"Then let me buy you another cocoa." He insisted

Anna smiled "We were about to leave but thanks for the offer." She grabbed her bag than she and Rapunzel made their way to Punzels car. Leaving a confused Hans standing in the café. Anna turned around to look at him. _"Shit it would have been so cool if I hadn't turned around."_ She thought.

...

"Elsie, Elsie, Elsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie. C'mon get up our courses will be starting soon." Anna called from the kitchen.

Elsa grunted and pulled the blanket over her head. _"Couldn't she keep quiet for one second?"_

"Elsa Winters get your lazy butt down here or I'll kick it out of your bed." Anna screamed.

" _She really has some serious anger issues_ " Elsa stood up to get into the bathroom.

"Finally!" Anna said when Elsa came into the kitchen she rolled her eyes.

"Rapunzel's going to pick me up soon so I won't drive with you." Anna said and took a look at her watch. "I have to go. See ya at lunch?" she asked.

"Okay we'll meet then." Elsa yawned.

...

Jack sat in the back row of the class waiting for the lecture to start. He watched the people come in and sit down while he listened to his music. A song of the arctic monkeys started to play and he had to smile because of a certain platinum blonde girl. Soon she would be his, he knew it. She was the one that made his hunt interesting.

" _Maybe she's the one you should keep."_ A voice in his head said. Jack frowned he was not the type of guy who kept girls. He was the type that enjoyed them for one night and not more.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" Professor Cassim's walked in and sat on the table.

He was a writer and had already written 3 historical novels. Jack was a huge fan of him. He tried to focus but he couldn't listen because he recognized Elsa who was sitting in front of him. The seat beside her was free so the he grabbed his stuff and sat down next to her.

"Hello Mrs. Winter I hope this seat isn't taken already." He smirked at her.

The platinum blond looked at him with her big blue eyes "Have a seat." She said turned to her notes again.

Elsa was wearing a dark red velvet dress and a long cardigan over it. Her hair was tucked into a ponytail. She just was a pleasing to his eyes.

"So how were the first days in town? Did you miss me?" He asked her and smiled.

"I cried all the time because you weren't with me. Only you could give my life a meaning." Elsa rolled her and smiled sarcastically.

"So I guess that's a no" he pretended to be hurt by her words. "That's a pity maybe we can discuss our differences over a nice cup of coffee... or maybe a glass of wine." He flashed her crocked smile.

" _How much do these smiles cost him?"_ Elsa though as she turned back to him and looked right into his brown eyes. "I'm terribly sorry but I have to pass."

"Oh you're breaking my heart again?" Jack said over dramatic "Oh, ice cold Elsa hear my pleading. I'm dying every second without you. Please go out with me" he laughed.

" _Now you're just making fun of me."_ Elsa thought, rolled her eyes and smiled. "How many girls did fall for that?" she asked.

"To be honest. None. There never was a girl I had to beg to go out with me." He said and rubbed his neck.

" _At least he's honest."_ She thought and smirked. Elsa turned to her notes and began to write down. The sleeve of her cardigan shifted a bit and revealed a small tattoo. Jack first wanted to ask her about but then he figured it would be better to ask her another time.

...

Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel were sitting in the cafeteria. Anna and Punzel talked about that boy they met, who was absolutely gorgeous. Elsa tried to listen but her thoughts always wandered to Jack and the fact that he wanted to go on a date with her.

" _Didn't you have enough trouble with men in the last month?"_ A voice in her head asked.

And the voice was right. Why was she even considering his offer? He was just like every other guy she met before. Elsa shut out all the voices that said she should go and try one date. She had to clear of her mind.

"I'm going home see you later girls." She stood up and put her plate away.

She would visit the Owl and the Pussy-Cat she needed some new novels. Elsa sighed as she stepped into the Bookstore. Bookstores always made her happy she felt save when she was surrounded by books because they didn't talk too much or flirted with you. They just told the right things in the right way.

"Can I help you dear?" The old lady who owned the Bookstore asked.

"Yes, I'm searching for a novel called Iago by David Sondin." In the end Elsa ordered four books

"When will they arrive?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, dear" Madame Adeleid said "Our delivery boy will bring them to your home when they arrive. Just leave your address."

"That is just wonderful." Elsa smiled.

Anna was already home when Elsa arrived.

"Elsa you home." She smiled "got great news we're going out tonight"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Okay and where are the great news?"

"Oh Elsa don't be boring it'll be fun I promise. And maybe the Handsome Devil from the Bar will be there too." Anna made puppy eyes.

"Okay I'm coming but only if I can bring Astrid" Elsa insisted. _"I need someone sane in this pit of insanity."_

"Yeah sure, no problem." Her sister shrugged her shoulders. "Make sure you'll be ready in one hour."

Elsa hurried to her room and texted Astrid.

Elsa: _"Hey Astrid, my sister and some friends are going out tonight. Wanna come?"_

Astrid: " _Yeah sure. Meet you at your place in one hour?"_

Elsa: _"Excellent! See ya."_

Elsa smiled " _Perfect. This would be fun."_

Elsa had to get dressed. She settled on black skinny jeans, a grey pullover and her favourite Chelsea boots.

...

The boys were sitting on their couch. Kristoff and Jack were playing video games. Suddenly Hiccup bursted into the room.

"Miguel and Tulio are throwing a party and we're going there." He announced.

"I bet you only want to come because Astrid's coming." Jack said without looking away from the screen.

"Maybe she is but Elsa will also be there, Casanova." The brunette said.

"Yeah its okay, no need to get cocky." Kristoff said "We're going. YES I WON!" he cried out.

"Yeah I was distracted." Jack said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get dressed."

He stood up and made his way to his room. Twenty minutes later Jack was dressed and ready to go. The boys walked to the party. Miguel and Tulio had a huge apartment a few blocks away. Hiccup and Kristoff shared a bottle of booze on their way.

"This party's just IN-SANE!" Hiccup said standing in the door watching half naked girls dancing in the living room.

Jack craned his neck to catch a glimpse on Elsa. Kristoff gave him a punch.

"Mate she is over there." Kris gestured towards the girl. Jack was stunned how much of her pale skin was revealed by her back less Pullover. Jack was stunned by her appearance.

...

The girls just arrived at the Party. Anna and Rapunzel are greeted by most of the people around them.

"What's wrong with them?" Astrid asked

"They both have a fatal disease its called popularity. Be careful or they'll infect you."Elsa said and both girls giggled.

"Look Elsa this is the guy I told you about at lunch." Anna interrupted them and gestured towards a brunette boy. "Isn't he hot as hell?"

Elsa took a close look. And her eyes narrowed in anger. Anna was still prattling on about how dreamy he looked.

"Please don't tell me you consider this guy to be your next boyfriend." Elsa said still focusing on Hans.

Anna looked confused. "Well when you put it like this yes I do."

"Anna this guy is a total hustler." Elsa said now looking at her little sister in anger.

"How would you know?" Anna asked furiously "The closest you came to a guy was when you queued up for a Starbucks coffee."She hissed at Elsa.

"Yeah I might not know that but at least I'm not so naive that I have to throw myself at the next best guy who is nice to me." Elsa hissed back.

"Still better than preferring books over people. You know what I think? I think you're just jealous of me because I've always got the boys and the friends you're just a sad virgin." Anna turned around and went to Hans.

Elsa turned around and just went into the kitchen to get some whiskey. She drank a glass but then she decided that this wouldn't help so she grabbed the whole bottle and took it to the party crowed.

She never was a big drinker but tonight was different she would have some fun.

...

Jack had lost sight of Elsa now he was walking around to find Elsa. Finally he saw her chatting with some shady guy in the living room. She didn't look that good her hair was falling in strands around her head and her face look like she was about murder someone. The guy had his hand on her waist and it slowly was drifting towards her butt. This was enough Jack couldn't stand it anymore he walked right through her.

"Hey Elsa let's get some fresh air." He laid his hand on the small of her back. Jack looked at the guy he was a bit smaller than him. "Get lost." He said with an infuriated voice. The guy nodded anxious and trotted away.

Elsa lurched against him and looked at him with her bright eyes. "Oh look it's my knight in the shining armour... again?" she said sarcastically.

"Charming as ever Mrs. Winters." Jack smirked at her. "But I think we should get some fresh air."

"So what happened?" He asked while they were heading home.

"Well I started a fight with my sister and she called me a sad virgin, which is a really boring swearword. She could have been creative at least." Elsa said and rolled her eyes which made her tumble a bit so Jack gripped her a bit tighter.

"About what was your fight?" Jack asked.

"Let's say she made acquaintance of a certain gentleman who is not exactly boyfriend material." Elsa said with a sad look in her eyes.

Jack knew that he should not ask further. "Why don't you let your sister make her own bad experiences?" he asked instead.

"There are some bad experiences no one should make." She said looking him into the eyes.

Jack escorted Elsa to her apartment. She turned and opened the door while he was about to leave. She turned around to him: "Hey Jack" she said focusing him with her beautiful blue eyes. "You're not as bad as I thought."

Jack flashed her one of his crocked smiled. "That is probably the nicest thing someone ever said to me."

But Elsa couldn't hear it because she already went inside. Jack turned around, shook his head and smiled.

...

 **Here is my 3** **rd** **Chapter I hope you guys really liked it. Thanks again for the super nice reviews.**

 **Bleep Bloop1: I hope it is better to follow for you now. :)**

 **I'll try to update soon. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

While Jack and Elsa headed home the party was raging on. Anna was chatting with some of her friends. But she really couldn't focus on what they told her she continuously was looking for Hans. Anna didn't believe her sister he was just a perfect gentleman and someone that good-looking could never be a bad person. But even if she told herself everything was just okay and her sister was just grudging at her that she had found someone.

" _Elsa just worried for you and you shouted at her for that."_ One of the voices in her head said.

" _Maybe she is right and Hans is just an asshole. What do you even know about him?"_ another one hissed.

" _But Elsa insulted him and you. You're not naive you're a grown woman."_ The third told her

Anna threw herself on the couch "Oh Great... now I'm starting to hear voices" She said to herself.

"Sounds bad...Want some?" the boy next to her was holding a bottle of strawberry wine.

"Yeah thanks." She took a sip. She passed it back to him.

"Why are you sitting here?" the boy asked he had blonde hair and wore a dark blue T-Shirt.

"I got in a fight with my sister over a boy." She said "and I kind of don't know what to think right now." She buried her face in her hands.

"Well... what did she say?" The guy asked.

"She said some pretty bad things 'bout him and me. And I said some pretty bad things back. And now I'm just even more upset." She said

"If she says something like that it probably has a reason. Maybe you should ask her why she reacted like that before you're mad at her for all eternity." The boy said and took another sip. "Want some more?" he asked.

Anna's face lit up yeah she just would confront Hans with it he would tell her. "That's a perfect idea" Anna stood up "thank you..." she frowned "I totally forgot to ask for your name" she said

"It's Kristoff" the boy said.

"Well than thank you Kristopher. Oh and I'm Anna by the way." She said making her way to Hans.

"Kristoff!" he was calling after her. Kristoff shook his head and took another sip.

...

Elsa woke up as the door shut loudly. Her head felt like it would explode every second and she was sick as hell. She got up and shuffled into the kitchen. Anna was gone so they probably were still fighting. Elsa looked at her watch " _shit!"_ she was to late she wouldn't have enough time to drink a coffee so she hurried into the shower and dressed. Elsa parked her Motorcycle in front of the school and ran into the class room just before the lecture started. She sat beside Astrid.

"Good morning gorgeous." Astrid grinned at her friends still wet hair. "I got you a coffee."

Elsa smiled "You're my hero." The coffee made her feel more awake by every sip.

The history professor Mr. Fredricksen entered the room. "Good Morning." He sat down and started talking about the Trojan War. The next two hours she was taking notes about what the Professor said.

"So what happened on the party?" Astrid asked as the two girls were sitting at lunch. "I was to buys with Sindbad." she glanced at a guy on the table behind Elsa.

"Well I got in a fight with Anna because she is into that guy... who is a total asshole. I just tried to warn her and now everything is just horrible." Elsa buried her face in her hands.

"Why did you warn her in the first place?" Astrid asked

"Well I know this guy. We were together... Anna does not know about him. It was just for a short time until I caught him fooling around with other girls behind my back." Elsa clenched her fists in anger.

"And now Anna believes you're just jealous I get it." Her friend nodded.

...

Kristoff, Hiccup and Jack were sitting outside the cafeteria enjoying the last days of summer. Jack and Kristoff were smoking.

"Oh by the way I met a girl last night." Kristoff said flipping away some of the ashes.

"Who?" Hiccup and Jack asked in sync.

"Elsa's little sister." Kristoff said.

"How's that?" Hiccup asked.

"She sat next to me. So I guess It's more like she met me." He shrugged his shoulders. "She's pretty and all but she really has a bad taste in men."

"Yeah Herk told me that she's Hans's new toy." Jack spat out his name. It was no secret that Jack didn't like Hans since they got in a pretty bad fight last year. There was also something he did with Elsa. But right now Jack wasn't able to connect the loose ends. He put his cigarette out.

"I see you later. Professor Cassim's lecture will be starting soon." He hurried to the room.

"Each one of you will write an essay on your favourite book. And why you love it so much. I want you to focus on how the book affected you and what your favourite parts were. I'll expect your essays on my desk by tomorrow morning." Professor Cassim told his students.

...

Elsa was up all night to write the Essay Professor Cassim demanded from them. She found herself sleeping at her desk the next morning. She got dressed drank a coffee and went to her first lecture. Anna was still avoiding her. She put the paper on Cassim's desk. And sat down in the back of the class. Jack rushed in and sat right next to her.

"Good morning Elsa." He said in the best mood. "How is my favourite pessimist today?" he grinned at her.

"Oh please shut up." Elsa said with sleepy eyes.

"I see you're in the best mood today." He smirked at her.

"Jack, I'm not joking I am really not in the mood for your jokes." Her tired blue eyes lay on his brown ones. Jack saw the storm that was raging behind them. He feared he would drown in them if he was looking into them for too long. And then when he thought he would never be able to look somewhere else she just turned back to her papers. " _The eyes are the windows to your soul they say"_ They are probably right he thought as he turned back to his paper _._

Elsa wanted this day to end. It was just awful. Anna was still not talking to her and Astrid was ill. And Jack was really not helping to improve her mood. She went home as soon as possible. It was empty Anna probably was out with Rapunzel or she was with Hans. Elsa shivered how she hated this sleazy son of a bitch. She threw out her shoes there was only one thing that could help her. An emergency dance party! She and Anna used to do this when some of them was sad. The other one would put on some music and then they both would dance wildly. Elsa smiled she turned up the music and started dancing and singing to the songs. The music was so loud she couldn't hear the knock and she didn't hear Jack coming in either. As she spun around he stood in the doorway and gazed at her. She laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jack shouted over the noise and put his helmet aside.

Elsa didn't stop dancing "I'M HAVING AN EMERGENCY DANCE PARTY" she shouted back,"WANNA JOIN ME?"

He didn't need a moment to think about it and joined her emergency dance party. They laughed and danced till they were interrupted by a slow song. Both of them were falling onto the rug in exhaustion. The giggled like little girls. Jack looked over at Elsa.

He was breathing heavily "By the way sorry for just coming in. But the door was open and I had to make my last delivery for today."

Elsa wheezed and smiled "It's okay. Nice moves by the way."

"Years of training." Jack smirked. "But you weren't that bad yourself." Jack sat up still out of breath. He was looking around.

"You really have a nice home" he stood up and reached for her hand. She took it.

"Do you want to drink something?" She turned down the music.

"I would love a glass of water, thank you." Jack sat down on the couch and watched her filling two glasses of water.

Elsa saw the package and helmet on the counter. "So you're the owls' and pussy cats' delivery boy."

"Observed like Sherlock himself. Yes since I live here I work for Madam Adelaide." He smiled as she grabbed the helmet to have a better view on the emblem.

Her eyes shot at him "No way!" she said and grinned.

He was confused "What?"

"You're never ever in this live are driving a Ducati 916." She shook her head in disbelieve.

"I actually do drive one." He rubbed his neck and flashed her one of his crocked smiles.

"Can I drive it?" She asked without hesitating

Jack made big eyes and then he gave her a cheeky smile "Only if I get a kiss from you."

"No kiss." She said and had an idea. Elsa hurried to their console and through one of the controllers at Jack. He caught it and looked at it like it was poisonous.

"We're going to play about it." She smiled victorious "If I win you let me drive..."

"and if I win" smiled sneaky and interrupted her"I'll get my kiss."

They shook hands and started the game.

...

Jack watched how Elsa pulled the helmet over her beautiful blond hair.

"Please drive careful." He said putting his helmet on Elsa could see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll drive extra careful." He could see her eyes sparkling from the excitement.

Both sat down and Elsa started the engine. Jack wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He had to admit she really drove really well. After fifteen minutes they stopped in front of their house.

"I have o admit you really know how to drive" he smirked at her "well... for a girl." He laughed.

"You're such a jerk." Elsa laughed and tried to punch him but he caught her wrist.

"So you won... but don't you think that your price in comparison to what I wanted is kind of unfair." Jack looked her in the eyes he flashed her a crocked smile. "How about a kiss on the cheek it doesn't even count as a real kiss." He craved at her with his brown eyes.

She bit her lip. Jack smirked she did that a lot when she thought about something. "Okay, you can kiss me on the cheek." She said after minutes that felt like hours.

Jack smiled softly. He laid one hand on the small of her back with the other one the was brushing her wild blonde hair out of her face.

Elsa cheek was tingling where Jack kissed she never felt something like that because of a kiss on the cheek this just was ridiculous. But she still was holding her breath and even after Jack drove away her skin was still tingling.

...

 **My fourth chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And I have to say thank you for all your nice reviews.**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Greats Mad-Eye Not-Moody**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys I'm super sorry I didn't write in such a long time but there was a lot of stuff going on in school so please forgive me I'll try to post more often now.**

"Here you go." Hans smiled and passed Anna a glass with champagne as they were sitting outside to have a late summer/ early autumn picnic.

"Thank you." she smiled at him.

Hans looked at her "Is everything okay? You seem distant."

"I'm sorry it's just..." she hesitated "I just heard something from someone, no one important though, but this someone said you were kind of an Asshole and that you're just about getting in girls pants. I really don't believe it... But it keeps bothering me and..." Hans hushed her.

"Whoever this special someone is must have misunderstood me. Did I have one night stands? Yes, I had. But it always was clear for both of us that it was for one night only. And if you are worrying that I'll pull the plug on you... on us, you are wrong. Because I have intentions to keep you." He smiled and kissed her.

" _He wants to keep me. I knew Elsa just got something wrong. Hans could never be a bad person."_ Anna thought and smiled happily

...

Jack sat at the open window and smoked his last cigarette. He loved the cool autumn air that slid over his skin and how the wind played silly games with his hair. He was fond of the cold it made it easier for him to think he could focus on his thoughts. In the summer time he was always sweating or hating how warm his room was. But this night... Yes, this night was just perfect. The sky had the beautiful colour of azure. It reminded him of her eyes. How clear they were. He still couldn't believe what happened just a couple of hours ago. Jack would never have reckoned that Elsa, who he got to know as the person who would never show what was going on behind her mask of pure elegance and reservedness could be that funny and spontaneous. She was unique that was clear but there was more to her than just that and he was only scratching the surface. And even if she was a total mystery to him he knew one thing for sure this woman would be his undoing. He snapped the stub out of the window and lay down on this bed. Jack looked at the ceiling his arms crossed under his head.

The next morning he woke up by the sound of Kristoff singing his reindeer song he probably was showering. Jack rubbed his eyes he must have been falling asleep in his position from last night. He had to go up for work or he'd be late again.

...

Elsa awoke early and found the house still empty. She slowly started to worry about Anna where was she? After making herself a cup of tea she went back to her room to work on some of the assignments Mr. Fredrikson gave her. She opened her Pemberley-U Mailbox to check if there was any important announcement. Every student at Pemberley got his or her own E-Mail address so that announcements could be made easier and faster than by letter. As she went through her mailbox she noticed a new Mail she got from an address she didn't recognize.

Elsa didn't remember giving her address to anyone. She wanted to delete it but she was to curious to toss it unread into the bin. She clicked on it and in the next minute she regretted her decision what if it was a virus that would destroy her laptop. But it just popped open with no sign of any virus that wanted destroy anything.

Aquilo :

 _Dear Elsa Winters,_

 _I don't think you noticed me but well I noticed you on campus. I don't want to freak you out and I'm not a psycho or stalker. Well at least I was none the last time I checked._

 _I really wanted to walk up to you when I saw you for the first time... but I was just too afraid that you could not like me and turn me down._

 _So I figured the easiest way would be to write you an E-Mail._

 _I hope you don't mind that I got your address... I have a friend in the secretary who gave it to me._

 _If it is not okay for you just say so and I promise I will never write to you again._

 _I really hope to hear from you_

 _Aquilo_

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes she read the letter again. She was stunned; she never would have expected to receive a letter like this. Elsa bit her lip... Should she write back or not? And if she wrote back what would she write. Elsa took a sip of her tea and decided that she definitely would write back.

 _Dear Aquilo,_

 _Thanks for not being a psycho or stalker. That makes me feel way saver._

 _I'm honoured to receive such a personal letter. But you really could have talked to me._

 _I'm not that bad with people. Well at least I don't think that._

 _Anyway about what do you want to talk with me?_

 _By the way you have an interesting name, well if this is your real name._

 _I think I never met someone who was named Aquilo._

 _Is it Greek?_

 _Write back soon_

 _Elsa_

Elsa read it three times before she decided it was ready to be sent away. After she hit the answer button she doubted that her decision was right. Maybe this was just a stupid prank. Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of their front door being shut. That must be Anna! She went down the stairs to see her sister. Anna was dreamily dancing and humming around in the kitchen. Her strawberry blonde hair flew in soft curls around her head. She looked so happy and innocent.

"Where have you been?" Elsa shot at her younger sister.

Anna turned around in shock but then she realized that it was just Elsa and she smiled forgiving at her "Oh you know. Hans took me out for a picnic trip and last night it was getting so late that he just said I could stay at his place. And you know what I asked him about the things you said. And he said it must have been a great misunderstanding. You know he is a real gentleman at his place I fell asleep just five minutes after we got there and he carried me on the bed tugged me in and slept on the couch. This morning he made me breakfast. It was just soooooooo sweet. You couldn't imagine it."

Elsa rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen counter, this was such an Anna thing to believe everybody was her friend just because they did one nice thing for her and Hans this bastard...

"But Elsa," Anna clasped her arms around her sister shoulders "I forgive you. I know you just want to watch after me and that you worry about me and all but I'm perfectly fine. I can handle myself pretty well I'm a big girl now and you know that. And Elsa I'm honestly sorry about these rude words I said to you at this stupid party. I don't want to fight with you any longer. I just can't stay mad at you for such a longtime. "

Elsa sighed she should let it slip, at least this time. "I'm also sorry about what I have said, it was also pretty mean."

Anna gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you big sis. How about I make Crepes with chocolate for us?"

"That would be nice." Elsa flashed her sister a weak smile but Anna didn't even notice. She was to happy to drunk in love. Elsa wanted to take Anna by the shoulders and shake her until she awoke but Anna wouldn't because she was to naive. Elsa wanted to shout at her that she should open her eyes and see what lies he had told her and how this relationship was not one of those fucking movies she loved so much. But Elsa didn't say a word she sat there and watched Anna cocking.

...

Hiccup was enjoying a cup of coffee when Jack rushed into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Jack groaned.

"Late again?" Hiccup asked his friend.

"Like always." Jack said and grabbed a banana that was lying on the counter. "I'll be back in the afternoon." He said and went out.

"Please buy a package of Lucky Strike and bananas when you're on your way home." Hiccup shouted after him.

"No prob." Jack shouted back while almost lost his balance putting his boots on.

Hiccup looked out the window it was sunny. It looked like it must have been at least warm enough to walk around in your T-Shirt. But the Sun was just kidding it was freezing could outside. But he loved this kind of weather autumn was always his favourite time of year. Everything got more colourful and the sunlight appeared in a golden light. Hic took a look on his watch he should get going his shift would start soon. He finished his coffee in one sip and went to his room to get his long board he put on his beanie and coat, slipped into his shoes and went out. The way to the cinema was not far but Hiccup tried to suck every second of it in he felt the air flowing around him the speed of his board he started to smile it was the most amazing feeling in the world. But then he saw it. Astrid was walking down the other side of the street with Sinbad who had his hand on her butt. His Astrid, the girl he was in love with since High school, since the first day of junior year where she sat before him in geography and asked him for a pencil. It was like a car accident Hiccup couldn't look away even if he wanted. He almost crashed into a fire hydrant if that little girl wouldn't have shouted at him to get him out of his trance. Hiccup reached the cinema without running some over or hitting any obstacles which was a wonder because he couldn't think about anything else than Astrid.

"There you are boy." His Boss said looking on his watch. "Your new co-worker is starting today. Make sure to explain everything and show her how it works."

Hic just nodded defeated and started to prepare the popcorn machine. Then he sat down in the ticket booth and waited for the visitors but no one was coming because it was 12 o'clock. No one ever wanted to go to the cinema at this time. Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about Astrid and how miserable and unfair his live was. A soft knock at the door made him jerk back.

"Just come in." He said.

Slowly the door opened and a girl stepped into the small booth. She fixed Hiccup with her green eyes.

"I'm Hiccup. You must be the new one." He said giving the girl a weak smile.

The girl nodded. "I guess that's me. I'm Heather." She smiled at him. "Mr. Martinez said you should show me around."

"Yeah, no problem! We can start here if it is okay for you." He said and he and Heather just started the cinema tour. When they were halfway through Hiccup got a text from Kristoff.

Kristoff: _Dude awesome Party at Pemberley U next week get yourself a date we are going._

Hiccup rubbed his head. The last thing he wanted to do was going to some college party. And especially not without a date. But Hiccup knew Kris and Jack they would annoy him until he couldn't stand it any longer and he would come with them. Hiccup shoved the phone back into his pocket. And looked at Heather she was inspecting the popcorn machine. Her hair was braided into a lose French braid. And she wore a dark green dress with brown Chelsea boots. She really looked nice but Hiccup pushed the thought aside.

"Shall we continue?" He asked.

Heather just nodded.

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I know it is not that exciting...**

 **But it'll get exciting soon I promise.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it see you all soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My dear readers I'm again sorry for letting you wait so long. But I really had a serious case of writers block. Sorry for that I hope you'll enjoy the 6** **th** **chapter more will follow soon.**

"So this guy wrote you an E-Mail out of the blue? " Astrid asked taking a bite of her Cupcake.

"Yes and I still don't know who it is." Elsa said looking out of the window.

"What was his name again?" Her friend asked

"Aquilo. But I'm not even sure if this is his real name." The platinum blond answered

"Well that is a strange name I don't know anyone with that name. Any clues?" Astrid looked at her friend

Elsa shook her head. Today she had a new Mail from him but she didn't answer jet.

'Dear Elsa,

At first thank you so much that you wrote me back.

I know you wouldn't have turned me down but I'm just too shy to talk to you.

I wouldn't be able to say a word.

Well thank you for the nice compliment my name is actually from the roman origin.

I have so many questions...

Like what are you studding?

And what is your favourite song?

I hope you'll write back soon.

Love Aquilo'

Elsa needed to get her mind of that Aquilo thing. But whatever she tried her thoughts always wondered back to the E-Mail. What should she write back? And what would he respond? These questions were far more interesting than the one she had to answer in 'real live'.

"Anyway how was your date with Sindbad?" Elsa asked instead.

"Please don't say his name I think he was more interested in my butt than in me. The only thing I liked about him was the sex. And this is something I can get every where that I want." Astrid laughed

"Astrid you are the worst." Elsa laughed with her friend.

"So you heard about the campus party on Friday?" Astrid asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Yeah herd it but I don't think I'll go." Elsa answered

"There is no way you let me go alone; this party will be the best ever! Last year some guy came in a Spiderman costume and he got so drunk he actually thought he was Spiderman. Then he climbed on a tree and the fire brigade had to come and get him out because he was afraid of heights. And before they took him home the guy puked all over Hans. Oh it was hilarious." Astrid started to laugh by the thought of it.

Elsa smiled and shook her head "I'm afraid you are going to annoy me until I agree to go with you. So I guess we're going to this party."

"Wohoo." Astrid cried out "You're going to be my wingman or whatever they call it, right?" she asked

Elsa frowned "We'll see about that."

...

Anna sat on the couch and played one of her favourite video games. She loved to play with Elsa but she was out with Astrid and Punzel was still visiting her Grandma. So she had to play on her own. This was actually nothing new for her. When she and her bigger sister were smaller they were enemies Elsa always read her books and Anna always wanted to borrow them but Elsa didn't even let her touch them. Anna remembered that one day when she was ill and had to stay at home for one whole day. She snuck into Elsa's room while Elsa was in school and took her sister's favourite book to her room to read it. But there were no pictures in it. So Anna figured it would look much friendlier with pictures, so she took her favourite crayons to draw pictures for every chapter. When She was done she realized how messed up the book now looked. And she just tried to fix it with one of her white crayons but it looked even worse. So little Anna just hid the book under Elsa's sheets. When her big sister came home and found that Anna had ruined her favourite book. She destroyed Anna beloved crayons and both of them ended up crying like hell. Their mom just smiled and Bought Elsa a new book and Anna a package of crayons that were even more beautiful than the ones she had before. Anna smiled their mother had always tried to buy them both the same stuff but in different colours. Elsa got everything in blue and Anna everything in pink. Her mother always did what was right for her girl she loved them dearly. Anna was lost in her nostalgic thoughts.

A sudden knock made her jolt up. She stepped to the door. Behind it stand Hans with a huge rose bouquet in his hands.

"Hello my beauty. How are you today?" he gave her a kiss

Anna smiled "Hi. I'm fine. Are these for me?" She asked and looked at the flowers.

"Nah I wanted to put them on my grandma's grave" he said.

Anna looked at her feet "Oh." She laughed nervous 'how embarrassing' the ginger thought

Hans lifted Anna's chin "Of course they are for you dummy." He gave her another kiss

"Thank you so much." Anna smiled widely "but why... I mean for what do I get those flowers?"

The young man smiled "I just walked past them and thought that they are perfect for you." He smiled at her. "And I also wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a weekend vacation with me maybe next weekend? We could stay in my big brothers flat." He smiled at her. "What do you say?"

Anna's eyes grew bigger with every word. "Oh Hans that is so sweet of you I would love nothing more than to go on that trip with you." She hugged him tight.

...

Jack sat at his usual place in class and waited for Elsa to be exactly two minutes late. He laughed when two minutes after eight a really sleepy Elsa burst into lecture. She threw herself on a seat in the middle of the class. Jack watched her pulling out her notes and hastily combing her wild hair with her fingers. He hoped she would turn around so he could see her face. They hadn't talked since "the kiss". And Jack wanted to see if she would show any reaction on her beautiful face. But to his pity she didn't. And she wouldn't turn around for the whole lecture. After the lecture she packed her stuff and was out before Jack could even call her name. He stood up and hurried after her. He saw her walking straight to the cafeteria. Jack walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Did you dream of me last night?" he asked her with a crocked smile.

"Oh baby finally you're here!" Elsa said dramatically rolling her eyes. "I could not manage to close one eye. My addiction for you just kept me awake all night." Again she rolled her eyes.

Jack smirked: "So... you are addicted to me huh? I think I should more often give my precious cheek kisses to girls. I could have an army of slaves by now."

"Oh yes master, what a great Idea!" The blonde said in a robotic voice.

Jack laughed. "Oh it's wonderful to be adored by such a beautiful women like you. But do you know what is even better than that?"

Elsa raised one eyebrow. "No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me."

The boy grinned "It's to have a smoke with one."

"Yeah? Why is that?" The blonde asked.

"Well, the best talks I had were when I was high... oh and the sex... you couldn't imagine." His grin grew wider.

Elsa rolled her eyes "So you are all about talking? "She asked

"And sex" he added "but the most important part is your companion" he said, now giving Elsa his crocked smile again.

They walked past two girls one of them giving Jack 'the hungry eyes'

"Hi Jackson." She said in a sexy low voice.

He flashed her a sexy crocked smile "Hi Eris."

'So that's what those smiles cost.' Elsa thought then she took her chance and ducked under his arm "I guess you don't need to search for a companion any longer." She said and with that she hurried to the cafeteria where Astrid was already waiting for her. Leaving a lonely Jack in the middle of the corridor. 'I she jealous?' He thought

"See you on the Party Sweetheart." He called after her and smirked.

Elsa didn't turn around she just gave him a wave over her shoulder.

...

Kristoff threw himself on the couch next to Hiccup. "Everything okay?" he asked his friend.

Hiccup just gave him the death stare. "No nothing is okay!" He said taking a huge spoon full of his chocolate ice cream.

"So then tell me what's on your mind you've been like this the past two days." Kristoff eyed his friend.

"Man just leaves me alone. I want to eat ice cream and watch cartoons." Hic shove another spoon of chocolate into his mouth.

Jack burst into the room. He grabbed the ice cream and jumped onto the kitchen counter. "It is about Astrid again is it?" He said and took a spoon.

Hiccup looked at his friends and then he let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, it is." And with that he told them what he'd seen.

"So what do you want to do against it?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know man. I'm not so sure if I want to do that any longer." Hiccup buried his face in his hands.

"Dude, I know what'll help you." Jack petted his friend on the back. Hiccup looked at him.

"You got to get yourself another girl." Jack flashed him a smile and pulled out his cell phone. "So..." He scrolled threw his contacts. "How about Joy?"

"Too, hyper."Hiccup shook his head.

"Well, then what do you think about Bell?"

"Dude, her boyfriend is a beast! He goes to the gym at least 5 times a week." Hic said

"Oh, now I know!" Jack clapped his hands. "Alice, she'd be perfect."

"Alice... as in LSD Alice?! " Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded self-complacent.

"Isn't she a Lesbo?" Kristoff asked

Hiccup buried his face in his hand again.

"All this won't help." Kristoff said "We'll have to get you some exercise at the party. What do you think?"

Hiccup gave him a little nod.

"So it is settled we'll help you." Jack said taking another spoon full of ice cream.

...

Elsa sat at her laptop writing a reply to Aquilo.

'Dear Aquilo,

I think it's better to be shy then a total douche. I just had the pleasure with one of those today.

One minute you think they are different from the rest but in the next they'll prove you wrong.

We'll you are right writing is much easier.

Now for your questions.

Well I'm studying literature. I'd love to be a writer one day but I probably have to join our family business.

And what is my favourite song... well you got me there.

I guess my favourite song of all times is Rabbit Heart by Florence + the Machine.

This woman just knows how I feel.

So after I confessed to you what are you studying? And what is your favourite song?

Love Elsa'

She finished the mail and took a look on her watch. She should be showering right now Astrid would be here soon. When Elsa stepped into her room Astrid stood in front of her cupboard and going through her clothes.

"Your sister let me in." She took out a short dress. "You're not planning to wear this. Are you?" Astrid asked

"No, I don't." Elsa smiled.

Astrid turned around to her friend. "Are you intending to get laid tonight?" she asked eyeing Elsa's dark blue lingerie. It was the one she bought when she visited Paris last year. It was her favourite.

"No, I'm not." She said. Elsa thought about today and how Jack just flirted with Eris while walking with her. She didn't know how to feel about it but something about it made her stomach hurt. She had to think about the kiss and it gave her Goosebumps again. Elsa shook her head to snap out of it.

"You should wear that more often; even I would sleep with you in that." Astrid put on the dress. "So what are you wearing tonight?" She asked

"I thought about a jeans and a pullover." Elsa pulled out a boyfriend jeans on an oversized sweater.

"Stop it right there girl you won't be wearing this." Astrid shook her head.

"Why not? It's comfy and warm."

"Where are we going? Hiking? I don't think so." Astrid threw her hands over her head in disbelieve. "you are going to a party for god's sake. It's no place for comfy clothes."

...

"Okay Hic, we are going to test your talking skills." Jack said petting Hiccup on the back "Go ahead. Talk to that girl." He threw his head in the direction of a ginger.

Hiccup took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hi you...ah..." He said to her.

"Yes?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Ah... I... you know where I can get one of those drinks?" he gestured towards her glass.

"Ahm... here at the bar." She stepped aside and gestured towards the huge bar sign over her head.

"Oh... I must have missed that!" Quickly he ordered a drink and hurried back to his friends.

"Well this went better than expected." Kristoff smiled at their friend

Hiccups face lit up.

"No it was awful."Jack said shaking his head.

Hiccups face sunk.

The boy continues to train until Jack got distracted.

"I think it's enough for now." He said keeping his eyes focused on Elsa. Who just had arrived. She wore a leather leggings high heels and a backless turtle neck. Her hair was tucked into a messy bun some lose curls were hanging into her face. Jack made his way to the beautiful girl.

...

"Come on Elsa let's dance." Astrid said. "No, thanks. I'll get myself a wine." She laughed "But have fun." She grabbed her wine and watched Astrid dance to Addicted to you. All of a sudden she felt a finger running up her spine.

' _I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love_ _  
_ _Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of_ _  
_ _Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue_ _  
_ _Outta control, what can I do?_ _  
_ _I'm addicted to you!'_

Jack sang into her ear. Elsa turned around.

"Oh Jack I didn't knew that you felt that way about me." She smirked

"Oh Elsa there are so many things you don't know for example, that you'll be sleeping at my place tonight." Jack flashed her a crocked smile

"Oh I will." She smiled and laid her hand on the small of his back running her fingers up and down his spine. She plaid her other hand lose around his neck. In a deep sexy voice she whispered into his ear. "And we'll be having fun in your bed"

"Oh that would be... you are" Jack stumbled over his tongue his hands were on her butt. Elsa's hand wandered from his neck to his face he thought he finally had made it he could almost feel her lips on his and then she slapped his face.

"Not going to happen." With that she turned around and was out the door.

...

Jack had to recover from Elsa's rejection. He was flirting with some girls at the dance floor. Kristoff had found himself a lovely little lady. And Hiccup ended up on the couch next to Alice and the ginger girl he was talking to earlier they were making out heavily. 'Great I'm sitting here and everybody has more action than me.'

"Hi is this seat taken." It was Heather.

"Yeah sure no problem." Hiccup made some place for her. "So you like the party?"

Heather looked at him "Is it bad when I say I don't like parties?"

Hiccup smiled "No it isn't, definitely not."

"So why are you sitting on the subs' bench" She asked.

Hic looked at Astrid sexily dancing with a Hunky guy. "Yeah I just don't feel like partying I guess."

"Broken heart, huh." Heather leaned back.

Hiccup just nodded.

"Hey you know what'll help you?" Heather asked

"Please don't tell me I need another girl!" Hiccup said burying his face in his hands.

"That's not what I wanted to say." Heather shook her head and laughed slightly "No let's grab some Pizza and chocolate ice cream that'll help."

Hiccup looked up "That is the first good Idea I hear today." He stood up and held the hand out for Heather. She took it and they both went out past Astrid who was still dancing with one of the hunky football players. She gave him a short glance when he walked past her but he couldn't see it.

 **Now I have to tell you guys: You are amazing!**

 **Thank you for writing me so many nice and interesting reviews it is an honour to write for you.**

 **Please tell me how you liked this chapter.**

 **I'll try to update soon.**

 **See you :)**


End file.
